Naruto boys and girls basketball does not mix
by HakumeixShizukesa
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke are the captions of the two basketball team at their school. When Ino and Shickamaru leave these two team with a tournement in Suna coming up. Sakura finds a way to help this new team. All this AND a little bit of romance.


The basketball tournament

Sakura and Sasuke are team captions on the girls and boys basketball teams. They are the best of the best. But when a few things happen to whack out the two captions things go bad. Ino drops from the team Shickamaru too. They are all told that they don't have enough players for the upcoming tournament which can have both boys and girls on a team. In Sakura's eyes this is a nightmare waiting to happen. So when the teams form there is a few troubles.

me:i love basketball and everything and i love Naruto, but

Takara:you suck at writing

me:do not

Takara:your a retard

me:your a retard

Takara: no i'm phycotic

me:'rolls eyes'

I hope you like this

"Come on girls we have to push" Sakura yelled at the slowly jogging girls behind her. They ran with their iPods but Sakura's voice was loud enough to be heard. The girls responded knowing they would have to work harder if they didn't pick up the pace. Sakura was an athletic girl a pure track-o-maniac able to run long distances in a short amount of time. In two months they were going to a tournament in the village hidden in the sand for a double elimination games. Sakura didn't what her girls to seem like a bunch of wimps against Suna. Sakura had 5 new plays she had thought of and they needed to learn them.

"Hey Sakura do you think that it would be ok if I miss a few practices? It an emergency." Ino said walking up to her after practice. "It depends on how long but you can if you must." Sakura sighed she did not like people not showing up for practice but she didn't want to be mean to her best friend. Sakura walked out of the gym in a quick pace she didn't want to be late for supper. Sakura walked down Hokage lane to her 4 story home. "Watch it" Sakura exclaimed as someone pushed past her.

"you should watch it Sakura"

Sakura hissed and the man back up.

"Sasuke what do you want?"

"Still hate me?"

"No I'm glad that you are the meanest one in your stupid ass group chicken head." Sakura said in a sarcastic voice. Sasuke glared at her and walked away without even a simple bye. Sakura stood there wondering what Sasuke, who had no friends that lived down in this part of the village, and himself who lived on the whole other side of the village, was doing here. Sakura shrugged and ran the rest of the way to her house.

"Hey mom!" Sakura yelled at her mother who she knew was here somewhere.

"Hey!" Sakura ran into the kitchen where the voice had come from. By the stove her mom stood making dinner for what Sakura thought was two. Sakura walked over and she looked strangely at the 4 plates sitting on the table. "Mom is someone coming over?" Sakura said eyeing the plates. "Um… yeah it's my new boyfriend you know Sasuke Uchiha right?" Sakura nodded "His father is my boyfriend." Sakura didn't know what to say. She felt like the world came to an end. What if they got married? Sasuke would be her brother. Sakura slowly walked to her room and then slammed the door. Sakura first sat on her bed thinking. _I wonder if I could stay up here. No, I doubt she would let me. I bet Sasuke would actually be nice for a change I could say I got a headache she knows how they are and how they make me feel. _Sakura walked over to her window and sat on the little step she sometimes slept on if she wanted to sleep under the stars. She also used this to spy. She knew she wasn't allowed to use Genjutsus on her own room but her window was an exception. Her mom thankfully knew that she had but she didn't want her to sneak out. Sakura watched for any sign of Sasuke Uchiha and his father.

Finally she saw them. She at first noticed the one thing Sasuke never did. He was wearing a suit. Sasuke never in Sakura's life did she see him in a suit. His father he could believe but Sasuke no she couldn't. She saw his father carrying a bouquet and so was Sasuke she was not going to believe that Sasuke had gotten that for her.

"Sakura get ready!" Sakura heard her mom yell up to her. She walked up another flight of steps to her closet and bathroom. She didn't know what to wear so she decided on a simple soft pink dress with a light purple ribbon in her pink hair. She renewed her worn make-up and went down bare foot. Why? Because she saw no reason to wear shoes in her own home especially if they were going to eat here. She walked rather slow down the 2 flights of steps. Sakura walked over to her mom who was in the living room. "Sakura I don't know if you know him but this is Mr. Uchiha."Her mom said laying her head on his shoulder "Ahh so your Sakura the pretty little lady who keeps my son in his dream world thinking about you." Mr. Uchiha said. _What? Sasuke thinking about me what does he like me or something? He thinks I'm pretty. CREEPY!!_ "Hi Sakura you look pretty." Sakura could not believe what she just heard. Did Sasuke just complement her? "I… um… I got these flowers for you." Sasuke held out a bunch of flowers. "Thank you Sasuke." Sakura said taking the flowers from him. "Sakura why don't you and Sasuke go up the game floor dinner isn't quite done. Sakura nodded and grabbed Sasuke's hand leading him up the stairs once they were out of parents earshot she let go of his hand and spun around. "What do you think you are doing being so nice to me." Sakura said very angrily "I don't know what you oh yeah I do it's just that you look so pretty like that." Sakura stared at him trying to get the answers from him "really" He said. Sakura nodded as if she didn't believe him and finished leading him to the room. Sakura and her mom were so rich they had just about every gaming system and 2 laptops. "Knock yourself out." Sakura said waving to the 

other game systems as she walked over to the Wii. Sasuke followed her around. "What do you want?" Sakura finally said. "Can I play with you?" Sakura nodded and they ended up playing those Wii sports games. "Sakura Sasuke come down it's time for dinner." Sakura's mother yelled up the stairs. Sakura grinned and the two of them ran down the stairs.

The dinner was ok and it was kinda creepy. Her mom giggled at every slightest funny thing. Sasuke just stared her in a creepy grin that made her uncomfortable. Finally after the two Uchihas had left Sakura ran upstairs and went to bed seeing it was nearly 12:00am on a school night.

The next day all was back to normal. Sasuke was now being his old self. Ino ran up to Sakura after lunch. Hey Sakura listen I'm really sorry and everything but I quit the team."

" What?"

"Shickamaru too he can't stand the movement he says it's all a drag. I told lady…"

"SAKURA HANARO,AND SASUKE UCHIHA PLEASE REPORT TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE AT ONCE." The enter com said. Sakura freaked out she didn't do anything and she knew it. Sakura walked swiftly to the office and knocked. "come in" a voice said. Sakura walked in Sasuke was already in there. "Take a seat Sakura" Sakura slid into the seat next to Sasuke. "Well I know you are going to find this hard but you can't compete in the tournament because you both don't have enough players." Sakura and Sasuke both couldn't believe in what they just heard. Sakura tried to think of a solution quick. "What if we combined teams" Sakura said. "If you two can work it out then sure go ahead." Sakura and Sasuke walked out the door. "If you want to win this we have to" Sasuke stopped and stared at her. "Ok that means who's caption?" Sakura grinned "Let's let the team decide."

Both the teams were in the gym eyeing each other. Sakura and Sasuke both walked in. "Well I know you are wondering why you are here together." Sakura said. "Well if you haven't already heard but Ino and Shickamaru are both off team. So principal told us that we couldn't compete in the tournament in Suna."

"What?"

"Listen we are allowed to form our teams together to go. But first who do you want to be caption?"

" for Sasuke" all the boys hands raised their hand (Kiba wasn't ther at the time so he missed out on the vote because he had detention.)

"Sakura" all the girls raised their hands. Sakura signed we are at a draw. "Since we are at a draw how about you work on offence I work on defense" Sasuke nodded liking the idea and then the practice started.

--

Sasuke was surprised on how well Sakura was on defense as she blocked his every shot denying every pass. Sakura was impressed Sasuke knew good plays. But surprised the boys team was that when Sakura screened/ set a pick that when the boys guard Neji fell down when out of nowhere Sakura came up and Neji ran into her allowing Hinata to make an easy layup for 2 points. "Ok based on today I'll admit the girls are pretty good." Kiba said. "Sasuke we have to start thinking up of a starting group 3 boys or 3 girls 2 boys or 2 girls but it can't be the same gender team." Neji said. Sasuke knew that it had to have a guard Sakura and a post. He knew that Hinata was a ok guard and Tenten as the post. "Why am I freaking there is only 3 girls and 5 boys. Kiba is a post and Neji you can play both post and guard so that means we only need two girls." Naruto grinned at Sasuke. "Well since we don't have height then we can use Tenten and Sakura. Tenten can jump and everything is perfect if you use the girls to our needs." Naruto grinned proud of himself. "One problem though what if you're not already in the girl's strings. What if we aren't making you say that." Sakura said behind them. "Sakura…" "Bye boys remember we are going to have a meeting tomorrow after school to explain what we are going to do Saturday. Like where we are going to meet and all that." Sakura walked right out the door without another word practice may have been over today but the war was about to start.

Sakura didn't know what to say. They were all fighting they really had kunai and things. "WOULD YOU ALL MIND? WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF A TOURNAMENT HERE AND UNLESS YOU WANT TO LOSS I WOULD SUGGEST YOU ALL PUT THOSE AWAY AND SIT DOWN!!" Sakura's voice roared over the two teams. Everyone had put their hands over their ears because of Sakura's loud voice. Once everyone had sat down Sakura said "That's better." Sasuke sat beside Sakura and looked as if he was debating whether or not to speak. In the end he did. "well… um… Sakura is right we need to work together…" "I got it!"Sakura bursted out. Sasuke and everyone else looked at Sakura. "I got it tonight come to my house 4th floor bring things to dance in." "But Sakura I thought that, that was the game room?" Sasuke asked. Sakura smiled "it is but there is also a dance studio." And everyone left.

Everyone came in at once and like always the two groups split. Everyone was wearing shorts and a loose tee. Sakura walked in wearing also shorts and a loose tee. Sakura sighed. "Listen I'm going to partner you up and we are going to do dance pairings." Everyone looked at her in confusion. "Here Tenten, Neji you together. Hinata, Naruto and finally me and Sasuke. Kiba, you and Naruto can switch out on Hinata since we don't have another girl." Once everyone was paired up Sakura walked in front with Sasuke right behind. "Ok watch this drill is called trust. Do you trust each other to catch each other. Girls you are going to fall back into the boys hands. 

Then when it's the boys turn to fall the boys are going catch the girls hand before they fall. "Since girls aren't as strong as you, boys, all they are going to hold the rail. Ok?" Everyone agreed and for a few minutes they each took turns going down. Then they did something different. "Ok put both hands up and the other one takes them. Then using right hand and right leg go back then the same with the left then keep on doing that." Sakura commanded. Then for the next 3 hours they did different dance routines.

Finally after much time the two teams exited the house laughing at their every fall. "You know Sakura" Sasuke said "I think you did it really did it" Sakura smiled "Thanks Sasuke that means a lot coming from you." Sakura was about to turn the CD player off but Sasuke grabbed her hand "may I have this dance?" He told her. Sakura nodded then until the end of the song they danced together. Sasuke kissed her hand and walked down the steps. Sakura followed him all the way to her room where she watched Sasuke disappear from sight.

--

It was 5:00am when everyone got to the school. Today was going to be the day when they started on their way to Suna. It took 3 days to get there and it was a non-stop drive. They had 3 bus drivers each taking a turn whenever the other driver got tired that way they could sleep. "Hey boys help us" Tenten called out. "Why?" Neji asked shielding his eyes from the morning sun. "Unless you want everyone to see your you know whats then I suggest you help us." The boys know that the girls were right and helped them put up curtains on all the windows then a curtain dividing the girls from the boys in the middle of the bus which when they were done changing they would take down. "Now shoo" Hinata said as she and the other girls disappeared in to the back of the bus.

"Did everyone bring pants to sleep in while we are on the bus? We don't need the boys to see are underwear while we are sleeping" Sakura said. "Oops I didn't but can't we put this back up?" Hinata said. "sure" Sakura said.

"Why do girls have to be so… so… like protective of their bodies? I mean it's not like they don't see us in our underwear." Naruto complained. "Naruto if any had any idea about girls I think we would clue you in." Sasuke said. "Can I ask?"Naruto begged "go ahead" Kiba chuckled. "Girls why are you so protective of you your bodies?" Naruto yelled over the curtain. Then one of the girls through something over the curtain landing right on top up Naruto's head. "What this? This is why you are so…" Naruto yelled holding up the bra for all the boys to see. The heard a sigh and then something hit Neji in the back of his head. "What the h…"Neji's scanned it curiously. "What is it?" Kiba yelled at the girls. "It's called a tampon all idiots." Sakura yelled over the top." "EWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!" They screamed. Neji throw it back over wiping his hands and putting hand- sanitizer on like it was a deadly disease. "But we can't see those." Naruto yelled. "Nooooo!!" Sasuke said throwing his hand over Naruto's mouth but 

it was too late. Then thongs and pads were thrown down on them which they quickly threw back. "We know why just let us keep our manliness" they cried then they heard the girls laugh.

Finally they took the curtain and the boys played stupid games like count the cars except the girls always ended up breaking them up because they thought that the others were cheating. In the end everyone pulled out iPods and DS' and Laptops'. Sakura checked her emails and her MySpace page. The other girls were on so thankfully they got to talk with out the boys listening in on them.

Supergirl (Sakura): I wish the boys would just shut up already it's like they want us to pull them apart.

Slygirl (Hinata): I swear I'm going to kill Naruto I don't think I can stand 3 days with him and all those other boys. I'm with you Sakura I think they want us to pull them apart.

Weaponsmaster (Tenten): I shall kill Neji and Naruto and Kiba and Sasuke. They are getting on my everlasting nerve.

Ramenboy (Naruto): ……..

Supergirl: Go away Naruto.

Ramenboy: Who is this Naruto you speak of?

Weaponsmaster: Naruto we see this screen on your laptop all the other boys in the front of the bus are leaning over to see it.

Slygirl: Naruto do you love your laptop?

Ramenboy: Yeah

Slygirl: Naruto you have 10 seconds to get off this or I will throw this kunai at your screen and bye-bye laptop and guess what.

Ramenboy: What?

Slygirl: (smiles evilly) there will be no proof to who did it especially since I'm wearing a leather glove. You know leather doesn't leave a mark so no one will know. Bwhahahahahahahahah

Supergirl: …… Naruto? ...

Slygirl: …….Are you gone? ...

Weaponsmaster: ……………Naruto we have ramen……….

Ramenboy: …….really?! ………..

Weaponsmaster: no

Ramenboy: come on

Supergirl: Naruto LEAVE

Slygirl: Remember I have a kunai.

Naruto slammed down his laptop and stared at the girls behind him. Sakura looked at the time on her laptop 6:00 pm. Sakura pulled out some food and ate. The others realizing it was supper time did the same and then they put up the curtain again. This time after they changed they left it up. Everyone put the covers on the seats then laid their heads down on their pillows.

The next day was finally the same except they had to switch on the buses because the bus they were on couldn't travel well or not at all on sand. They walked in the bus this time it already had curtains it had a hot tub, mattresses, and covers with pillows. The girls claimed the hot tub the moment they saw it and after putting their stuff on their mattresses they closed the curtain and grabbed the bikinis that were on one of the beds. After they had changed they opened the curtain. The boys shielded their eyes as if they expected them to be naked. The girls rolled their eyes. "You know boys you are the ones who asked us why. So you need to stop freaking out about the littlest things." Sakura said putting her hands on her hips. "Well we don't want our minds to be all dirty we need them clean."Naruto said. The girls didn't know what to say between them they thought all boys minds were dirty with 2 things on their mind. The girls got in the tub and sighed with relaxation. The boys stared at the girls mad that once again the girls had gotten on the bus last yet they were able to call the Jacuzzi first.

The moment they got to Suna the boys walked off then the girls to be greeted by Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari. The boys stared at Gaara and Kankuro as the two sand ninja did what in the boys eyes seemed like flirting.

Over the 3 days the boys stared staring at the girls more often than they ever would. Finally without telling the others they had confessed to themselves that they actually liked and looked up to them in a way.

"So ya'll finally made it ay?" Temari said as she led them to their rooms. "Yeah we might have driven each other mental but yes we finally made it." Tenten said shrugging her shoulders. "Are there any other teams here?" Sakura asked curiously. "Fortunately ya'll are the first team so you all get the better rooms." Kankuro grinned. "When do we play?" Sasuke asked. "Whenever the Sound Team get here you get to play them." Temari said. Everyone bowed showing thanks and departed.

--

If the world had stopped spinning it would have been the whole week that the Kohona Leaves basketball team was in Suna. But thankfully the next week they were able to play. (To shorten this I want to say they win because they do and go straight to the next week where they are playing for the 1st place trophy) It was 3:00 pm and everyone was getting ready. They had after they put their uniforms on gone into the girl's room since it was cleaner then the boys. The girls all braided their hair and to the surprise of the boys that Hinata's strange shorter then Neji's hair could actually be braided. Their team had red and black shorts and their shirt was totally red with their numbers and name in black. The girls had taken some paint and painted a strip on both cheeks of everyone. "Is everyone ready?" Tenten asked. Everyone nodded or mumbled a yes. They walked to the gym and ran in. They shot foul shots and did lay- up after they stretched. The ref blow his whistle to indicated the game was about to began.

Tenten and Temari were jumping and then the ref threw the ball up and Tenten got it. She pasted it to Neji who dribbled down as they set up their play. Tenten was on the post and so was Sakura. Neji was the point guard and Sasuke and Naruto were on the wing. "DOWN!" Neji yelled over the crowd. Sasuke and Naruto ran down and screened for Tenten and Sakura as they ran up to the wing. Neji pasted it to Sakura who pasted it to Naruto who shot but missed. Sasuke jumped up and rebounding it before he hit the ground putting it into the goal. Gaara took the ball out and pasted it to Temari. Temari yelled "IT!" Gaara set a pick for Temari who pasted it to Ton the other guard who set a pick for Gaara who caught it and shot and it missed.

BEEEEEEEP

The buzzer rang. Everyone ran to their team's bench. "Hinata you take Naruto's spot Naruto you take a break. Sasuke will go to post and Sakura go up to wing." Sakura, Sasuke and Hinata nodded "BREAK" they yelled and ran back onto the floor. The second period was very uninteresting except for 6 fouls 4 on Suna and 2 on Kohona. And at the end of the 2nd quarter it was 20- 22 Suna.

"come on you guys it's only 2 points we just have to score once not letting them score or anything." Sasuke said trying to encourage them. "He's right. If we don't up our game then we will lose."Hinata said. They all nodded and went back to shoot.

If the 3rd quarter was any more boring Sakura thought then the crowd would dead. The Suna team was playing so slow. At the end of the 3rd quarter though it was 24- 22 Konoha. It was 4 minutes till the end of the game and Konoha was shooting one and one. Hinata was the one shooting. She was the worst foul shooter on the team. Hinata luckily made one. Gaara grabbed the rebound and ran toward the goal. Sakura stood in front of him and when Gaara rammed into her and she fell down. "CHARGE" the ref yelled and it was a foul on Gaara and Konoha's ball. It was now 1 minute till the end of the game and Suna scored again. Neji dribbled down 

and pasted it to Tenten who shot the ball at the 3 point line. The buzzer buzzed and the shot was good! The two teams lined up and shook hands.

Sakura and the others ran into the school the next week holding the 1st place trophy. "You know Sakura, Sasuke I thought you couldn't do it but apparently it did good job." Sakura and Sasuke smiled. After the they left the office they all walked into the gym. "You know Sakura"

"What?"

"I love you" Sakura then gave Sasuke a peck on the cheek. "Oooohhhhh." The others yelled as they saw them. "Shut up" Sakura yelled. "Sakura's right ya'll but Neji I know you have been looking at me." Tenten giggled. "Naruto I seen you too" Hinata said. "Boys just admit it you love us." Tenten put her hands on her hips. Neji raised his hands and said, "Ok I admit it Tenten I love you" Neji then wrapped her hands around Tenten and kissed her. "Naruto you're the only one left just admit it you love me." Hinata said. "Naruto we all know you do, whenever Hinata passes in front of you in class you stare at her butt until she sits down." Kiba said. "I do not love like or what so ever in anyway like her and I do not stare at her butt." Naruto interjected. "Yes you do" Kiba said plain and flat. "That's not fair Kiba you don't have anybody to like your just plain." Naruto said madly. Hinata smiled and jumped down on Naruto pinning him down. Naruto struggled and wiggled but Hinata's firm hands held down his shoulders he couldn't move his legs because Hinata was sitting on him so the idea of kicking to get out was out of the idea. "Naruto just admit it Hinata is not going to get up until you admit it." Neji said. After a few minutes of struggling Naruto finally said, "I give up alright I do love you and I do look at your butt when you get up." Naruto blurted out all at once. Hinata smiled and gave him a few quick pecks on his lips. "Don't worry Naruto I use my Byakugan in ways that my father would disapprove of." Hinata laughed. "HINATA!! YOU LITTLE FREAK. EWWWWW!!" Everyone yelled at her. Hinata got up and they all smiled. "Hey" Sakura said, "This is our luckily week we win a tournament against our rivals Suna and we get a boyfriend or girlfriend." Then they all yelled "Go Konoha Leaves!"

--

This isn't the best story i've ever wrote but i think that i should use this one because i have written 5 stories but this one was simple enough


End file.
